Insanity
by Jacklelover13
Summary: What did Selph do when he was cut from the game? Some things are better not found out. Don't criticize me or flame me! :3


This is a story about the never-really-heard-of Nightmaren, Selph. He was deleted in the game and here's my opinion about what happened. Please don't judge or criticize me! I know I have a sick mind and this is my way of thinking. Not anyone else's! Thank you. :3 (I don't know why I put all that, I'm just very sensitive with a sick mind..... O-O) Okay, let's begin.

_I hate my life..._

This is one line I can't stop saying. But, it's true. Hey, don't go and say that 'life is wonderful' shit; If you lived my life, you'd hate it to! "Dammit!" I growled out loud. "I'm arguing with myself! That's the third time in the last hour..." I sighed. I should be used to this crap by now. Hmmmm...... I wonder if I could use my nails to cut myself like before. Then I remembered the chains were still on. They have been for about two months and so have I. I smirked and laughed to myself, knowing that the guard would come down and let me free. "Hahahahaha....." I laughed darkly. "Maybe that guard will help me have some fun. Ha!" I heard foot steps coming down in from where the cell he was locked in. I smiled even wider. "What are you talking about you sick son of a bitch?!"

The guard looked like your average Nightmaren like me. Jester outfit, except his was black and blue, not black and a blood red. Had claws, not long like mine... pathetic. I rolled my eyes at his gruff voice and looked straight at him, eyes blood red. "Go ahead; set me free. You'll be fun to play with..." I started laughing insanely. The guard just glared. "You truly are insane." Then I heard him mutter something like 'Wonder why Master Wizeman didn't destroy you' as he was taking the chains off my wrists. That did it. My eyes glowed even darker and I growled menacingly. "He didn't destroy me because he knew I was too precious to give up you fucker!!" I jumped at him, holding him down like I do all my victims. He struggled but gave up. He knows I'm the strongest Nightmaren out there. "What's the matter? Aren't you scared?" I asked. No response. I put my mouth right by his right ear. "I have plans for you. And if you don't scream, I'll** make** you."

I picked him up, still holding him and took him to my chamber where I usually go when I'm free. The chamber was big, chains everywhere, blood everywhere. Perfect. I took him to the nearest sets of shackles and chained him up in the air. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" He demanded. "I haven't eaten or did my little 'rituals' in a long time." I went closer to him. "We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" I pulled out my claws and started to cut slowly into his skin. He winced in pain but didn't scream. Fuck. This is why I like girls more, plus I lick the blood dripping off them and force them to say "I love you." when I'm with them. But, damn, I had to get a fucking guy. I slashed at him on the throat, not too deep that it would kill him. "God dammit!" He cursed. I laughed again. "How's about putting me out of my misery?" The guard said. "Because that would be too quick. I'm sadistic, I love slow torture." I left him hanging there and went to my desk. It had razors, handcuffs, rope, knifes etc. I decided to go with the razors. I grabbed them and came back to him seeing he was almost out of breath. "What the fuck are you going to do with that?" He asked slowly. I frowned and went over to him. "This." And I stabbed him deep in the left side of his chest and carved 'I'M BACK' and he cried out. Screaming actually. I smirked. "Now, don't think it's over yet. I have many more plans for you. Now hold on.".............._Ha! I get it._ I paused and then sighed after a few brief moments. Knowing that only insane people laugh at their jokes. But , I am insane! Ha!

-3 hours later-

"Took me long enough." I said looking at my creation. He was still chained up, but more tightly now. The chains where attached to a switch or lever that if pulled hard enough...... hehe. "Now since I had my slow torture done, I'm going to give you what you were wanting." I had my hand on the lever. He got wide eyed. "What?!! No, please! I'll do anything! Please!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know you will. You'll let me go free but some idiot will snitch and you'll be killed by Master Wizeman the dipshit. Then I'll be locked up again." He still complained._ Ugh. I have to think of someway to get this guy to shut up._ I spotted a needle and thread. "That'll do."

I picked it up and went back to him, sewing his eyes shut and his mouth. He was still moaning which got me annoyed. "Do you ever shut up?" So, I walked over to the lever whistling, grabbed it and pulled it as hard as I could.

**RIP!**

The guard's legs and arms came off like twigs. I was still laughing. "Oh! That's good!...... wait, I think I can do better than that." I went back to my desk and grabbed an axe and the knife. Can you guess what happened? No. Okay I'll te- DAMMIT ALL THE THE WAY TO THE LOWEST LEVEL OF BLOODT FREAKIN HELL!!! Why do I keep arguing with myself?! Oh, well. Get over it Selph. Shut up. I chopped off his head and skinned him on the spot where it said 'I'M BACK'. I let the arms hanging right where they were, the body was placed right on the wall (eyes and mouth still sewn shut), the legs right by him, the patch of skin I got off him attached to the wall right above his body and a blood river following down to the back of his head. I pondered for a second, what am I going to eat? "I think I'll eat what he has." I stabbed my hand right into his chest making a hole after I pulled out his heart. Yummy. I opened my mouth.

Yep. I really am insane.

Sorry it's so short, it was supposed to be. A little idea I came up with. I'm not good at writing stories!! DX Hope I don't get nightmares from this.

Watch out girls!! :3


End file.
